


dancers, planes, coffee stains

by iceskatingandcollarbones



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Air Steward Yanan, Airplanes, Awkwardness, Bathrooms, Clumsiness, Dancer Kino, How Do I Tag, Hyojong and Changgu are only in it for like a second each, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Yanan is a Mess, blink and you'll miss them, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceskatingandcollarbones/pseuds/iceskatingandcollarbones
Summary: Yanan spills coffee on Hyunggu's shirt.(alternatively, Yanan is a clumsy air steward and Hyunggu gets a stain on the shirt he needs to wear in a dance performance. Yanan might have a solution to this)





	dancers, planes, coffee stains

**Author's Note:**

> The photos they post on twitter together are the cutest. ANYWAY it was kinda bad but I hope you enjoy.

Looking back on his career as an air steward, Yanan had spilt a lot of hot coffee on passengers over the past few years.

What this meant, essentially, was that Yanan was well acquainted with the embarrassment and the angry reactions of customers that always followed his mistakes. 

All of that, he decided, was easier to deal with than the heartbroken puppy dog eyes and crestfallen expression of the dark haired boy he'd just spilt coffee on.  
Yanan immediately felt guilt flood his limbs, closely followed by panic. 

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, coffee cup still dangling dumbly from one hand. 

The boy continued to stare forlornly between Yanan and his now-stained shirt, face a mask of unhappiness. A rather attractive mask, Yanan tried and failed not to notice.

"It's alright," he said in the most miserable voice Yanan had ever heard. 

The steward quickly snatched a pile of napkins from the trolley and urged his coworker, Changgu, to continue down the aisle. The latter appeared to be trying his hardest not to laugh at Yanan's suffering, and Yanan questioned why they were still friends outside their jobs. 

Yanan turned back to the boy and handed him a napkin. The boy dabbed at his shirt in vain.

"Was it a very expensive shirt?" he asked as gently as he could. 

"Yes," the boy responded. "But the price doesn't matter so much. I'm performing a dance tonight, and I was supposed wear this shirt on stage."

"Why were you wearing it on the plane?" Yanan inquired.

"I don't know," the boy looked even more miserable. "It was dumb."

"I didn't mean that," Yanan backtracked, feeling worse than ever. "It was completely my fault, not yours."

If only there was something he could do, like give the boy a new shirt to wear so he'd stop looking so sad. 

Yanan paused. Perhaps there was something he could do. 

"What's your name?" he asked. 

The boy looked somewhat confused, but answered anyway. "Hyunggu," he said. 

"Hyunggu," Yanan repeated. "Okay, Hyunggu, wait here for a second."

Yanan heard the other murmur something about not really being able to go anywhere, but he ignored it and dashed off to where the staff's luggage was stored. 

He returned a moment later with something clutched in his hand. 

"Come with me," he beamed at Hyunggu.  
The poor boy looked incredibly confused, his eyebrows pulling together in a frown. A very cute frown, Yanan once again found himself noticing. 

"Where are we going?" he asked. 

"I have a way to fix your shirt issue."

Hyunggu didn't look any less confused, but he sighed in a resigned way, unbuckled his seatbelt and followed Yanan anyway. When he caught up with the tall steward at one end of the plane, he was holding the bathroom door open. 

"In," he instructed Hyunggu.

The boy stood there for a moment, fidgeting in a conflicted manner.

"I promise I'm not being weird," Yanan insisted. 

Hyunggu sighed again, pressed a hand to his eyes tiredly, and stepped into the bathroom. Yanan followed him in and shut the door behind them. 

He turned to Hyunggu and held out what was in his hand; a plain white teeshirt.

"I'm assuming by how you're currently dressed that you have to wear something a little nicer than this, right?"

Hyunggu, grasping onto the situation, nodded slowly. 

Yanan retracted the shirt and placed it on the sink, then brought his hands up to his uniform blazer. 

"I brought my luggage on this trip because I have to stay the night at our destination, but none of the clothes are particularly nice. So, I figured –" He unbuttoned and removed the blazer. Underneath was a crisp, pale blue button down. "– I could give you this shirt and change into one of my spares instead."

"Really?" Hyunggu brightened. 

"Yeah, of course," Yanan assured him.  
"That would be awesome!" Hyunggu exclaimed, then paused. "By the way, what's your name? You haven't even told me that yet."

"I'm Yanan," Yanan replied. 

He reached up to his collar and started unbuttoning his shirt. Hyunggu's cheeks flushed slightly at that, and Yanan suddenly realised how small the bathroom was. It was often difficult to fit a single person inside, but two? He felt his face grow warm. 

"I'm going to turn around now," he coughed awkwardly. 

"Yes," Hyunggu replied, and they did precisely that. 

Changing proved incredibly difficult. Yanan kept getting elbowed in the ribs by the shorter boy, or accidentally stepping on Hyunggu's feet. At one stage, when Yanan bent over slightly to pull his shirt over his head, he felt the skin of his back press into the other's own exposed side. He yanked the shirt off quickly and handed it to Hyunggu, catching a flash of the boy's bare shoulders. Then, embarrassed, he yanked his teeshirt down over his torso hurriedly and started on replacing his blazer. It looked a little odd without a collar underneath it, but it would do. 

"Done," he mumbled, sure his face had turned the colour of a tomato. 

"Me too," Hyunggu affirmed. 

Yanan turned. His shirt was a little long for the smaller boy, who had rolled up the sleeves, but other than that it was perfectly fine. 

Hyunggu seemed a lot happier. He beamed at Yanan, cheeks rosy, and reached out to hug him. 

"Thank you so much," he said. 

Yanan, very flustered at this point, felt his face grow even warmer. 

"I'm the one that spilt coffee on you in the first place," he spluttered. 

"But you save me from getting yelled at by my dance instructor, Hyojong. He's scary."

Yanan wanted to insist that it would have been his fault anyway, but he stayed quiet. 

"Besides," Hyunggu went on. "I like this shirt better."

"Is that because it's mine?" Yanan suggested before the rational part of his brain could stop him. 

Hyunggu reddened. Great, Yanan thought. Now they matched. 

"We should probably get out of this bathroom," Yanan said, at the same time Hyunggu responded "It might be."

Yanan coughed out a laugh, startled but pleased. He grinned, opening the door and letting the other outside. He might get yelled at, but it had been worth it. 

\+ + +

Some minutes later, when Hyunggu twisted around to grab his water bottle, he felt something crinkling in the borrowed shirt's breast pocket. He slid his fingers into the pocket and pulled out a piece of paper covered in several lines of handwriting. Hyunggu frowned, wondering whether he should call Yanan over and return the paper, until he noticed what the writing actually said. 

At the top of the paper was a phone number, and under that was a small note. It read, in a scrawl so messy Hyunggu had no idea how he managed to understand it; "maybe we can meet up for coffee sometime and you can give me my shirt back?? and tell me all about your performance of course". 

Every time Yanan passed him after that, crew collar peeking out from under the contrastingly formal blazer, Hyunggu couldn't help returning the bright smiles directed at him with shy ones of his own. 

 

("You look like a flight attendant," Hyojong told Hyunggu when he finally arrived at the venue they he was performing at.  
Hyunggu just laughed, fingering absently at the note still tucked safely into his breast pocket.)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Yanan would have been an air steward if he didn't become an idol.


End file.
